when yunho pregnant
by shinkirara
Summary: ga pinter bikin sumary... yang jelas.. gimana nasib yunho ketika dia hamil...?
1. when yunho pregnant

title: when yunho pregnant

Warning:boyxboy, yaoi, nc21,cerita abal

Genre:romans,dll

chapter:1of2

"Ahh...yunie...disiu..ahkk ahh ahh" desah jaejoong terus menggema di apertemen yunjae saat yunho terus membobol hole sempit miliknya

"Ugh.. So tight honey." Yunho terus mengerang ketika juniornya dipijat oleh hole jaejoong.

"Wanna cum..uughhh..aahhhh..yuniiee"

"Together joongie..aaahhhhh!"  
Teriak mereka bersama'an ketika mencapai klimaksnya..  
Jaejoong pun menutup matanya ketika merasakan kelelahan yg sangatpada tubuhnya..  
Yunho pun hanya mencium kening jaejoong dan menarik slimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka...

"Jaljayo joongie chagie" yunho pun ikut masuk ke alam mimpi bersama jaejoong...

Bias-bias matahari mulai menerobos celah-celah gorden di kamar mereka.. Membuat seorang namja manis mulai mengerjapkan matanya.. Dia mengerang ketika merasakan junior yunho masih menancap? Di holenya..

"Ahhh yunie kluarkan dia dari sini.." Tunjuk jaejoong pada junior yunho

"Aniyo chagie.. Morning sex for me" kata yunho seraya menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi membuat juniornya kluar masuk hole milik jaejoong.  
Yunho mengocok junior jaejoong, hingga menegang dan mulai mengeluarkan precum nya... Ternyata 5 ronde kemarin belum cukup untuk yunho

" ..jongieh ingin buat sarapan...ahhh...! Cum...cummming yuniehh"

"Ahh..aq juga jongie" yunho mengeluarkan cum nya di dalam hole sempit jaejoong dan jaejoong cum di dada rata yunho...

"Yunie aq ingin kau jadi uke semalam saja.. Okee?"Pinta jaejoong pada yunho ketika mereka sedang sarapan..  
Hampir saja yunho menyemburkan sarapan nya ke wajah jaejoong.

"Mwo.. Maksud mu boo? Aq musti di bawah gituu? Trus km mau ngrasukin hole q gituu? Trus..trus..."

" Ahh yunie kebanyakan trusnya .. Kyak tukang pakir aja"

"Bukan gituu chagi.. Tapi khan.."

"Tapi apa..!? Mau apa ga nih?" Desak jaejoong " klo ga mau joongie mo nyari uke lain aja deh kalo gituu"

"Mwo.. Gaaa..sekali ga tetep ga"#appa mana mau badan umma dirape orang laen..haaa

"Trus mau apa ga nie yun?"

Yunho berfikir kerass sampai memijat pelipisnya... Mempertimbangkan antara harga dirinya sebagai seme dan tubuh boojae nya

"Araso." Cicit yunho

"Jinja?""

"Ara..ara." Yunho mengalah demi bojaenya.

~Malam hari~..

"Yunie.."Panggil jaejoong sambil menaiki ranjang dan menduduki perut yunho yg sedang tiduran..

"Hhmm.."Gumam yunho seadanya..  
Jaejoong mengambil hape touchscren dari tangan yunho dan menaruhnya di meja..  
Jaejoong mulai mengeleminasi jarak antara melumat bibir bawah yunho sedangkan yunho sebaliknya..

"Aahhhkkk.." Jaejong menggigit bibir bawah yunho hingga membuat pemiliknya membuka mulut,jaejoong memasukkan lidahnya kedalm gua hangat yunho,mengabsen sema penghuni gua..

"Mmpphhh... Ccccppkk..mphh... Ahhhkk"  
Erang yunho ketika tangan nakal jaejoong membuka boxser miliknya dan meremas junior yunho..

"Ahhh..ahhkkk..boo inihh sungguhh..aahh nikhmat." kata yunho di sela desahan nya...entah sejak kapan tubuh mereka sudah naked...  
Tanpa sepengetahuan yunho.. Jaejoong menjilat tiga jarinya. Dan memasukkan satu jarinya ke hole perawan milik yunho

"Akkhhh.. Appo jae,,,pelan".." "Sabar honey.. Tahan sedikit..holemu sungguh ketat."  
Dengan tidak sabar jaejoong menambahkan dua jarinya kristal bening meluncur dari sudut mata yunho. Sakit..sungguh sakit,rasanya seeti terbelah dua..panas dan perih.

"Pelan-pelan boo.."

"Nee"  
Dengan sabar jaejoong menggerakkan ketiga jarinya sampai akhirnya...

"Aahhhh...ahhhkkk.. Di sana boo..tusuk lebih dalam... Ahhh"

"As your wish baby"

Jaejong makin cepat menusuk sweetspot yunho.. Membuat kepala yunho bergerak ke kanan kiri.. Menahan semua kenikmatan itu

"Uugghhh.. Aq sudah tidak tahan yunie..aq masukkan nee"  
Tanpa menunggu jawaban yunho, jaejoong mengocok sebentar juniornya dan mengarahkannya kedepan hole milik yunho..

"Appo jae..pelan-pelan shhhsss.. Aahhhkkk!" baru kepala juniornya saja yg masuk. Tapi yunho sudah merasa sangat sakit dan panas..  
Tak mau menunggu lama dan tak mau membiarkan kekasihnya menderita.. Jaejong memasukakan juniornya dalam sekali hentakan...

"Aakkkhhhh.. Kau kejam jae. Uughhh"

"Mian yunie.. Aq ga mau ngliat kamu tersiksa.""

"Nee.. Tidak apa-apa..bergeraklah.. Rasanya aneh kalo diam terus"  
Mendapat lampu hijau dari yunho.. Jaejoong mengin outkan juniornya...lambat.. Sedang..lalu cepat.. Sambil berusaha mencari sweetspot milik yunho..

"Ahhh..boojae.. Deeper.. Ahhhkkk"  
Gotcha.. Jaejoong menemukannya dan terus mengenjot dititik yg sama...

"Uuggghh yuniee.. Hhmmmm..ahhh ini sungguh nikmat.. Sempit.. Ahhhkkk" desah jaejoong merasa. Juniornya di pijat hole ketat yunho..  
Tangan jaejoong meraih junior yunho yg menganggur.. Mengocoknya dan memijat bola kembar milik yunho...

"Uuuggghhh ahhh.. I'm cuming jae"

"Nee.. Sama-sama... Ahhhkk yunie"

"Yuniieee...ahhhkk""

"Uughhh... booo"

Mereka meneriakkan nama pasangannya ketika mereka orgasm..  
Yunho mengeluarkannya di tangan jaejoong..  
Sedangkan jaejoong jauh di dalam hole yunho..

"Sssshhh..pelan-pelan jae.. Masih sakiit" desis yunho ketika jaejoong mengeluarkan juniornya...  
Jaejoong menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka..  
Jejoong mencium bibir yunho sekilas dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang yunho..

"Gomawo.. Chagi.." Ucap jaejong sebelum menutup matanya

"Everything for you .. Saranghae" balas yunho...

~2bulan kemudian~

"Uuggghh..hooeekkk..hooekkk.."  
Yunho memuntahkan sarapan paginya di toilet.. Jaejoong pun berlari dari arah dapur.. Khawatir dengan keada'an yunho...

"Yunie-ya.. Gwenchanayo?"

"Nee.. Gwenchana.. Hooekk...uhkkk"

"Yunie bear.. Kita ke dokter ya.. Aq takut km knapa-knapa chagie"

"Aniyo.."

"Wae..? Yunie.. Wae.."

"Aq baik-baik saja jaejoong"

"Huuuhhh" jaejoong mendengus sebal...Tiba-tiba..

" BRUUUKKK"  
Yunho jatuh pingsan...

"Yaaa.. Yunho-ya irona.. Yunho"panggil jaejong sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi yunho...  
Tapi yunho tidak bangun juga.

~TBC~  
Sory for miss ty.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

When yunho pregnant

Chap:2

Rating:M(NC21)

Warning:boyxboy,NC21,yaoi,alur gaje

Disc: mereka bukan milik author..yang jelas this story is real mine!

~yunho POV~

"Uuuunnnggghhhhh.." Aq sedikit melenguh ketika mataku agak sedikit silau.. Kubuka mataku, hanya ruangan putih yang dapat ku lihat...

"Yunie.. Kamu sudah sadar.?"

"Nee.. Ini dimana joongie?, uuuggghhh kepalaku sakit sekali" keluhku padanya.. Kulihat dia sangat khawatir padaku.. Haaahh aku membuatnya susah lagi...

"Ini di rumah sakit yunie.. Tadi kamu pingsan, jadi joongie bawa kesini... Kajja kita temui dokter, katanya hasil labnya sudah keluar" jelas jaejoong sambil menarik tanganku keluar ruang rawat..

~Normal POV~

Jaejoong menarik tangan yunho keluar dari ruang rawatnya menuju ruang praktek dokter.. Selama perjalanan, yunho terus berfikir tentang penyakit ap yang ada di tubuhnya.. Seingatnya, dia selalu menalani gaya hidup sehat...

Sesampainya diruang prakter dokter, dokter Han langsung menyuruh yunjae untuk duduk..

" Uuhhhmm... Sebenarnya saya terkena penyakit apa dokter? Kenapa setiap pagi saya selalu merasa mual dan memuntahkan sarapan saya.."

" Tentu saja anda merasa mual.. Namanya saja morning sickness."

" Maksud dokter sebenarnya apa? Setahu saya morning sickness itu khan untuk...!" Tanya jaejoong pada dokter Han. Tai dia tidak berani melnjutkan kata-katanya malah dia melihat pada yunnienya

" Nee itu memang benar.. Tuan Yunho saya harus mengucapkan selamat pada anda atas keHAMILan anda.."

JJGGGLLEEERRR

Bagai ada petir di siang bolong yang menyambar rumah sakit itu

"MWWOOOOO.." Teriak yunjae berbarengan, membuat dokter Han menutup telinganya..

" Aaiisss... Ga perlu terlalu senang begitu sih.. Tapi yah karna ini kehamilan pertama anda,saya maklumi saja.." Kata sang dokter sambil tersenyum gaje.

"Tapi dok.. Saya khan namja.. Mana mungkin saya bisa hamil!" Sangkal yunho..

" Bisa saja..! Lagian di dalam tubuh anda ada rahim dan itu sudah di buahi.. Apakah anda tidak ingat siapa yang pernah melakukan itu pada anda?" Jelas dokter Han sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"I...ttu.." Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal ketika mengingat 'malam pertamanya' dengan jaejoong

Dokter han hanya nyengir kuda.. Dan jaejoong... Entah kemana rohnya sekarang...

"Jongie, ayo pergi.." Kata yunho sambil menarik tangan jaejoong..

"Tunggu tuan yunho" cegah dokter han." Ini obat yang harus anda tebus dan ingat minum susu untu ibu hamil, itu akan membantu untuk mengurangi rasa mual anda" jellas dokter han panjang lebar..

Yunho hanya merampas resep itu lalu membanting pintu ruangan dokter han..

Yunho turun sebentar untuk menebus obat dan membeli susunya,lalu melaju kembali ke apartment mereka

Sampainya di apartment, jaejoong masih diam, lalu menuju kedapur untuk membuatkan yuho susunya.. Keruang tamu dan duduk di samping yunho..

"Mianhae.. Yunie..hiks~hiks" kata jaejoong di selingi isakan nya

" Ssttt.. Uljima nee.. Ini juga bukan salah jongie sepenuhnya ini juga salahku yang menikmatinya" kata yunho menenangkan jaejoong.

Yunho mulai mengeleminasi jarak yang ada di antara mereka, menyesap bibir atas dan bawah milik jaejoong, dan jaejoong pun membalas pangutan yunho dengan liar

"Mmmghhhhh...cppkk.. Cpkk anghhh.." Suara ciuman dan lenguhan jaejoong menghiasi suasana dalam ruang tamu itu..

Dengan perlahan yunho merebahkan jaejoong di sofa,dan melepas kaos yang digunakan jaejoong,melorot kan celana jeans serta boxser milik jaejoong hingga naked.

Yunho melepas semua semua pakaiannya membuat nya naked seperti jaejoong. Yunho menggenggam junior jaejoong lalu mengocoknya..

"Aanghhh.. Yunie..ahhh... Faster.. Aghhh..AAHHHH"

CROT

CROt

Jaejoong klimaks karna perlakuan yunho...

" Kamu nakal boojae, keluar duluan, harus di hukum..!" Kata yunho sambil memasukkan dua jarinya langsung kedalam hole sempit jaejoong.

"Aarrrggghhh... Sssttt.. Appo yunie..ahhhh.. Pelan-pelan" erang jaejoong ketika yunho mulai menggerakkan jari panjang nya...

Jari yunho bergerak liar dalam hole jaejoong mencari sweetspotnya dan juga melebarkan hole sempit itu agar mudah bagi junornya masuk nanti...

"Aahhhh.. Di sana yunie.. Tusuk laggiihhh.. Ahhh.. Deeppeerrr.. Ahhhh" erang jaejong

" Apa kamu cuma ingin jariku saja boo?. Katakan yang amu inginkan.."

"Ahhh...tidak yunie.. Aq ingin juniormu masuk ke hole q.. Aq ingin junior besarmu bear" desah jaejoong sambil berdirty talk.

"As your wish baby" yunho langsung mencabut jarinya dan menggantinya dengan junior besarnya...

JLeB..

Yunho memasukan juniornya dalam sekali hentakan. Membuat jaejoong meringis menahan sakit,

"Sssttt.. Aakkkhh.. Pelan-pelan yunie.. Ingat disini ada uri aegya"

" Nee aku tahu boo.." Yunho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat juniornya keluar masuk dalam hole jaejoong,

"Uuuhhh.. Aahhhkk so tight boo kenapa sempit sekali.. Ahhh" erang yunho semakin mempercepat gerakan in/outnya..

"Ahhh yuunie bear aq su.. tak taahhh..aann...mmhhhhh akkhh keluar.. "

"Nee... Sama-sama boo.. Ahhhhhhhhh"

Erang mereka berdua sa'at klimaks bersama'an...

~dua bulan kemudian~

Yunho sibuk mematut dirinya di depan cermin,, melihat perut ratanya yang mulai membuncit

"Hhaaahhh" dia menghela nafasnya lelah, yahhh semenjak mengandung dia sangat mudah lelah...

"Yunie.."Panggil jaejoong

"Hhmmm..knapa boo?"

" Ayo menikah.. Ini sudah keputusan bersama.. Appa,eomma,dan appa eomma jung sudah tau dan mereka setuju."

" Nee.. Kal itu memang keutusannya.." Jawab yunho singkat.

" Tapi.. Itu.."

"Hhhnnnn...?"

" Itu...yunie harus pake gaun, soalnya yunie yang mengandung jadi yunie yang pake gaun"

"Mwoo.. Andwae, kenapa harus pake gaun.. Aku seme sejati mana mungkin pake gaun" tolak yunho.. Yahh bisa kalian bayangkan gimana jadinya yunho yang manly itu ppake gaun.. Oohhh my god.. Demi jidat lebar yoochun.. Itu sungguh menggelikan...

" Seme sejati tapi kox hamil" cibir jaejoong..."

Yunho yang merasa lelah memutuskan untuk tidur.. Tapi baru sebentar dia memejamkan matanya, dia merasa di perhatikan oleh seseorang...

"Hhuuuaaaa.. Eomma, ahjuma kim kenapa disini..?"

"Ayo yunho bangun.. Kita pakai gaunmu, maak di hari pernikahan kalian, kamu belum bangun" kata mrs jung sambil memperlihatkan gaun berumbai-rumbai yang indah...

"AAANNDDWWWAAAEEE.. Eoommaa yunho ga bakal pernah pake gaun"

Teriak yunho, membuat jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya..

"Yunie.. Bangun..chagiya, bangun" panggiljaejoong sambil menampar pipi yunho #eomma sadis.:D

Yunho tersadar dari tidurnya, dia meraba perutnya yang masih datar..." Hahahahahha Mimpi.. SEmua hanya mimpi.. Hamil, gaun hahahahha" girang yunho waktu menyadari semua hanya mimpi...

Jaejoong yang bingung menarik yunho agar kembali tidur

"Yunie jangan keras-keras ini masih jam 2 pagi.. Palli cepat tidur lagi"

" Aku tidak peduli boo.. Haaahahaha semua mimppiii.. Yyuuuhhhuuuuiii.."

Jejoong cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali tidur.

~END~

Bali, 17 sept 2013

By: shinkirara


End file.
